


A Moment Alone

by Marry234328



Series: Наш Маленький Секрет [4]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, флафф, флафф и ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Визит мамы Хвануна.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Наш Маленький Секрет [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817950





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Moment Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715600) by [Just_All_Random](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random). 



Прошло уже полгода с тех пор, как мама Хвануна узнала о его отношениях с другим парнем и неофициально отказалась от него. Сказать, что сердце Хвануна было разбито, не сказать ничего. Его мама отказалась от него лишь потому, что он любил парня. Глубоко любил. Чувства Хвануна были бурными, они выходили из-под контроля, когда он оставался один, и неуверенными, когда он был с Ёнджо. Он нуждался в пространстве, но в то же время нуждался в ком-то, кто поддержал бы его.

И они жили вместе, съехав с их старой квартиры, чтобы начать жизнь в новой. У них были отдельные комнаты, что давало Хвануну пространство, необходимое для того, чтобы разобраться в себе, и уверенность в том, что Ёнджо всегда находится по другую сторону его стены. И в конце концов, Хванун восстановил себя с помощью Ёнджо, который никогда не переставал любить его, даже когда ему было хуже всего.

Но теперь, спустя время, голос матери стал далёким шёпотом в его голове, и они с Ёнджо стали даже ближе, чем когда-либо, и больше не жили в разных комнатах, а делили одну кровать. А старая комната Хвануна в итоге стала использоваться как студия Ёнджо.

Спокойствие. Хванун, наконец, чувствовал покой, защищённость и безопасность, находясь в объятиях Ёнджо.

Хванун уткнулся ему в шею, чувствуя, что окружён теплом. Ёнджо поцеловал его в макушку, притягивая ближе к себе за талию. Он провёл пальцами по мягким волосам своего парня и положил ладонь на его подбородок. Хванун, улыбнувшись, открыл глаза и наклонил голову Ёнджо, чтобы поцеловать его. Ёнджо усмехнулся своему парню и забравшись на него сверху, заключил в свои объятия. Он отстранился с той же ухмылкой, глядя на Хвануна сверху вниз. Последний поднял бровь.

— Что ты собираешься сделать? — насмешливо спросил он. Ёнджо наклонился, целуя лицо Хвануна, но избегая его губ. Хванун заскулил, и Ёнджо, наконец, дал ему то, что он хотел, мягко целуя его в губы. Хванун положил ладони на щёки Ёнджо, но после опустил руки на плечи и начал играть с волосами на его затылке.

Раздался звонок в дверь. Ёнджо отстранился, обмениваясь со своим парнем вопросительным взглядом. Хванун простонал.

— Да ладно, — прохныкал Хванун, надувшись. Ёнджо усмехнулся, целуя Хвануна в губы напоследок.

— Я посмотрю, — Ёнджо слез с Хвануна и, встав с кровати, направился ко входной двери. Хванун взял свой телефон, лежащий на тумбочке, чтобы проверить не был ли это кто-то из его друзей, решивших их неожиданно навестить. Он нахмурился.

 **Сохо:** прости

 **Сохо:** у меня не было выбора.

 **Сохо:** будь готов, когда откроешь дверь.

— Эм, Хванун? — крикнул Ёнджо своему парню, сердце которого замерло в ожидании худшего. Он вскочил с кровати, и ринулся к Ёнджо, стоящему у двери. — Это… — он замолк, жестом показывая Хвануну посмотреть самому. Хванун нерешительно подошёл к двери, и положив на неё руки, взглянул в глазок.

Даже если Хванун уже ожидал самого плохого, ничего не могло сравниться с этим.

Он смотрел, как его мама раскачивалась на пятках взад-вперёд с коробкой в руках. Она стучала в дверь, и Хванун отошел от неё. Паника поселилась в его животе. Он смотрел на Ёнджо, надеясь найти в нём ответ.

— Хочешь впустить её? — мягко поинтересовался Ёнджо, беря Хвануна за руку.

— Я… Я не знаю, — заикается Хванун, чувствуя тревогу в своём сердце. Он чувствует, что готов расплакаться, но ещё пока сдерживает слёзы. — Ёнджо, я… я не…

— Чшш, — успокоил Ёнджо, притягивая Хвануна в объятия и проводя рукой по его волосам. Он пытался успокоить своего дрожащего парня. — Я не впущу её, если тебе от этого будет больно, — прошептал он, успокаивающе покачивая своего парня.

— Но она моя мама, — сказал Хванун. — Я не могу просто оставить её там, — спорил он скорее всего сам с собой, потому что Ёнджо делал лишь так, как хотел Хванун.

Хванун вздрогнул, когда кнопка интеркома нажалась, включая динамик.

— Хвануни? Ты там?

Хванун нахмурился, услышав мамин голос, зовущий его так, и угольки затлели в его сердце. Ёнджо разгладил большим пальцем морщинку, которая пролегла между бровями Хвануна. Он, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Ёнджо.

— Ну так как? — обеспокоенным и мягким голосом спросил Ёнджо. Хванун поцеловал Ёнджо в губы ещё раз, смотря на него полным любви взглядом, прежде чем разрушил этот короткий момент нежности после чего отпрянул от него с кивком. Ёнджо кивнул в ответ, отпустив Хвануна. — Что бы ни случилось, я всё ещё здесь.

— Что бы ни случилось, ты всё ещё мой парень, — добавил Хванун, смотря на Ёнджо. — Не важно, что она скажет или сделает, и не важно, во что она верит, ты всё ещё мой парень, — тихо сказал он, но Ёнджо услышал каждое слово с улыбкой, расцветающей на его лице, даже не смотря на тяжёлую атмосферу.

Хванун сделал глубокий вдох, держа руку на дверном замке. Он медленно выдохнул, прежде чем повернул замок и положил руку на дверную ручку. Он обернулся на Ёнджо, который успокаивал его лишь одним своим присутствием. Он повернул ручку и открыл дверь, являющую его мать, которая отказалась от него полгода назад.

— Что…

— Моя детка! — мама Хвануна задушила его в объятиях, прежде чем он успел закончить предложение. — Я так давно не слышала о тебе! Почему ты не звонил?

— Это потому что…

— О, кто это? Ты никогда не говорил мне, что у тебя есть сосед, — миссис Ё разорвала объятие, чтобы посмотреть на Ёнджо. Она улыбалась, но даже слепой увидел бы, что она точно знала, кто этот сосед и что ей противно всё его существование. И только когда ее улыбка на мгновение дрогнула, Хванун понял, что эта ночь и близко не будет приятной.

— Мам, это Ёнджо — мой…

— Ох! Приятно познакомиться с тобой! — она улыбнулась, перебивая своего сына.  
Ёнджо натянул на лицо улыбку, протягивая его маме руку для рукопожатия. Хвануна поразило, как его парень мог вести себя так хладнокровно и сдержано. Он восхищался этим. Но его мама просто смотрела на протянутую руку, даже не убирая свою руку с коробки, которую она держала. Это то, из-за чего Хванун сорвался.

— Мам, это Ёнджо мой…

— Твой сосед, да, я…

— Мой парень, — его голос твёрд, когда он не даёт матери договорить. Хванун встал рядом с Ёнджо, переплетая с ним пальцы. Ёнджо сжал холодную и потную руку Хвануна.

— Ох, — Миссис Ё заколебалась, но её улыбка мгновенно вернулась, как будто ничего достойного её внимания не произошло. — Ну, не стойте же так! Покажите мне все вокруг, — с улыбкой она протянула коробку Ёнджо, который неохотно взял её. Хванун нахмурил брови, раздосадованный поведением матери.

— Мам, почему ты здесь? — Хванун наблюдал за тем, как его мама села на диване в гостиной.

— Мать не может просто навестить её сына? — она надулась. Хванун скривился.

_Мать не может просто принять её сына?_

— Ты могла хотя бы предупредить, что ты придёшь, — Хванун поджал губы, чтобы не сказать то, что он думал на самом деле.

— Я шла к твоей квартире, когда Гонмин прошёл мимо и сказал мне, что ты переехал… Боже, я почувствовала себя такой старой, когда увидела его! Я помню, когда он был маленьким милашкой, но сейчас он уже такой красивый… да ещё и блондин! У него, наверное, уже есть девушка, — Хванун прикусил язык, чтобы не нахмуриться. — Так мило, что вы до сих пор дружите. Ты всё ещё дружишь с Конхи?

— Сохо сказал тебе, где мы живем? — риторически спросил Хванун вслух, не обращая внимания на вопрос матери. Это объясняет сообщения, которые Сохо ему отправил. Его мать вероятно выпытала из Сохо их адрес. Не похоже, что Сохо мог сделать с этим хоть что-то, и в любом случае это не его работа: держать мать Хвануна подальше от них.

— Теперь его зовут Сохо? Как много изменилось с тех пор, как я видела его в последний раз, — его мама покачала головой с милой улыбкой полной раскаяния. Из-за этого Хвануну хотелось улыбнуться в ответ, почти обманутому тем, как подлинно это выглядело. И в то же время ему хотелось рвать и метать, потому что он знал, что улыбка была не настоящей. Он сопротивлялся улыбке, зная, что его мать только притворялась и медлила. Она посмотрела на сына. — Почему ты не сказал мне, что переехал?

Это сразу же вывело Хвануна из себя.

Лицо Хвануна покраснело от ярости на свою мать. Как она смела? Как она могла прийти в их с Ёнджо квартиру без приглашения? Как она могла вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось? Будто она не отреклась от него только из-за того, что он любит мужчину? Как она могла относиться к Ёнджо так? Хванун не был обязан сообщать своей матери о переезде, если она не думает даже о простейших манерах.

— Мам…

— Хванун, могу я поговорить с тобой минутку? — Ёнджо положил руку на плечо Хвануна, разоруживая бомбу, готовую было взорваться уже через секунду. Он сжал его плечо. Хванун вздохнул и неохотно повернулся к Ёнджо, который подтолкнул его к кухне. Ни один из них не осознавал, что женщина нахмурилась при этом взаимодействии.

— Эй ты! — Миссис Ё встала с дивана, не давая Ёнджо и Хвануну уйти. — Убери свои руки от моего сына! — крикнула она.

— Миссис Ё, мне нужно только…

— Не называй меня так! Убери свои руки, немедленно! — перебила она Ёнджо. Ёнджо молчал, понемногу ослабевая хватку на плече Хвануна. Хвануну потребовалось мгновение, чтобы среагировать. Он был шокирован дерзостью своей матери. Ему захотелось съёжиться от страха, что его мама снова закричит.

Рука Ёнджо соскользнула с его плеча и Хванун взбесился. Он быстро взял Ёнджо за руку и, фыркнув, крепко сжал её. Он резко развернулся и пошёл в их спальню, ведя Ёнджо за собой.

— Хванун! — его мать попыталась пойти за ними. Хванун резко остановился, из-за чего Ёнджо почти врезался в его спину. Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на свою мать, стоящую в другом конце коридора. Его лицо ничего не выражало до тех пор, пока на нем не появилась напряжённая, леденящая душу улыбка.

— Мне просто нужна минутка, чтобы поговорить с моим парнем, мама, — сказал он, почти шипя.

Хванун не стал ждать ответа мамы, и зайдя в комнату, захлопнул дверь в неё сразу, как Ёнджо вошёл. Он закрыл дверь и тихо прислонился к ней лбом. Он замер так на мгновение, делая напряженный выдох. Стук в его голове не успокаивался, а сам он дрожал. Рука Ёнджо мягко легла на бедро Хвануна и начала выводить там успокаивающие круги. Хванун разжал челюсти.

— Не злись, — прошептал Ёнджо. Хванун отстранился от двери и повернулся к Ёнджо. Он выглядел так, будто был в секунде от того, чтобы сломаться и заплакать. Ёнджо притянул его к себе в объятия. Хванун медленно обернул руки вокруг его талии и сжал их, дрожа от рыданий, застрявших у него в горле. Ёнджо провёл рукой по волосам Хвануна, пытаясь успокоить, держа его в безопасных объятиях.

— Она относится к тебе, как к мусору, Ёнджо, — сказал Хванун куда-то в плечо Ёнджо. Он вытирает горячие слёзы прежде, чем они сорвутся с его глаз. — Она ведёт себя так, будто ничего не случилось, будто она никогда не узнавала, что ты мой парень, будто она никогда не говорила, что не хочет иметь с нами ничего общего, — последнее замечание он прошипел ядовитым тоном, и голос его охрип.

— Что нам тогда делать? — спросил Ёнджо, отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть на своего парня.— Вышвырнуть её?

— А мы можем? — бессердечно прошептал Хванун, хоть это и далось ему с большим трудом.

— Я знаю, что это не то, чего ты хочешь, — Ёнджо видел его насквозь. Хванун вздохнул, прислоняясь головой к груди Ёнджо. Ёнджо вздохнул ему в ответ, поджимая губы и поглаживая Хвануна по спине. — Я не хочу заканчивать этот день на плохой ноте. Если ты не против, давай просто попытаемся поговорить с ней.

— Я не хочу говорить с ней, я хочу, чтобы она ушла, — сказал Хванун.

— Тогда попроси её уйти.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. Очевидно, что Хванун разрывался даже если он говорил, что хотел, чтобы его мама ушла. Он не хотел выгонять её, и он не хотел, чтобы она оставляла его снова, но он также не хотел, чтобы она была груба с Ёнджо, и не хотел, чтобы она снова контролировала его жизнь.

Он просто хотел, чтобы его мама любила его таким, какой он есть, и не важно, кого любит он.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы мы могли остаться так навечно, — пробормотал Хванун в грудь Ёнджо. Из-за этого Ёнджо улыбнулся.

— Я тоже, — мягко ответил Ёнджо.

Прошло ещё одно мгновение тишины и неуверенности в том, что будет дальше или кто отстранится первым. Хванун — тот, кто неохотно отстранился первым. Ёнджо быстро поймал его губы в поцелуе, ободряющем и томном, который дал Хвануну достаточно смелости, чтобы улыбнуться, почти забыв о шторме по другую сторону двери.

— Всё будет в порядке, — прошептал Ёнджо, кладя руку на дверную ручку позади Хвануна. Несмотря на уверенность, что всё точно будет не в порядке, Хванун кивнул, поцеловав Ёнджо в губы ещё один раз, прежде чем позволил ему открыть дверь.


End file.
